His Butler, Dream Worthy
by Alexandra Lacey Day
Summary: Ciel as an... interesting dream invovling a certain demon butler...  ONESHOT, SLIGHTY OOC!


His Butler, Dream Worthy.

_A sultry moan bubbled from my mouth as Sebastian nibbled on my collar bone. I knotted my fingers in his hair attempting to push him further down. Sebastian pulled away a devilish grin gracing his features._

"_Tsk tsk, my young lord. Patients is a virtue" he chuckled._

"_But I-I need it n-now! I promise to r-return the f-favour" Sebastian shook his head, sighing playfully._

"_Always so needy" he licked my neck "Better?" I groaned. Sebastian smiled, kissing his way down the soft panels of my chest._

"_What about now?" he bit down, blissfully hard, on my hip bone. I buckled my hips up to his face, begging for his touch._

"_SEBASTIAN!" I gasped, trying to catch my breath. Once again Sebastian chuckled._

"_You'll raise hell with a scream like that my master" _

"_Maybe" I panted "That's what I am trying to do my butler" the corners of his mouth tugged up._

"_Very well then" he then proceeded pull my under garments down with his teeth, making tiny cat licks here and there._

"_More! More! More! SEBASTIAN PLEASE!" I yelled. _

Suddenly the curtains were yanked open, pale light flooding the room. A furious blush crept up my cheeks. Between my legs were warm and sticky, along with a noticeable stain on the sheets. I sat up scrunching the sheet up into a ball then placing it in my lap, using it cover up the mess I made of my night clothes.

Sebastian grinned, striding over to the bed. I refused to make eye contact with him as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"More of what my young master?" a devious look plastered to his face. Oh god! I had been sleep talking? How much did he hear?

"W-what?"

"You were talking, well screaming, in your sleep my lord" my cheeks reddened.

"H-how much did you here?" I questioned, still not meeting his eyes.

"Nothing too _embarrassing_" he chuckled. I groaned, humiliated. I pressed the palm of my hands to my eyes, willing this to be over.

"Shall we get you dressed for the day my lord?"

"No! I mean, no Sebastian. I can do I myself, I am quite capable" Sebastian smirked.

"Very well. I shall tell Mey-rin to come and wash these _dirty_ sheets when you are done" I gave him a glare that could have cut stone, but said nothing.

"Well I shall go and fetch you your breakfast. You can have it in the study today, you've got a lot of work to do" I nodded, silently begging him to leave, so I could get cleaned up.

Sebastian waltzed over to the door in silence. But as he touched the door handle he spoke.

"Oh and my lord?" he said, not facing me.

"MmmHmm?"

"I am not going to forget that favour you owe me" and with that he walked out, slamming the door in his wake.

After bathing, I stomped over to my dresser in search of something to wear. While trifling through my clothes, I found myself thinking things like 'will Sebastian like this outfit' and 'does Sebastian think these pants show off my legs'. I disgraced myself! I am only young; he is my butler of all people! And probably the biggest thing of all was that Sebastian is a MAN! I was having sexual dreams about my **male, demon, much older than me, butler**. I was falling for a man.

A knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts. My cheeks felt hot, my stomach turning to jelly.

"G-go away Sebastian!"

"It's Mey-rin, it is" I rolled my eyes at the thought of my clumsy maid.

"What do you want Mey-rin?"

"Sebastian sent me to collect the sheets to be washed" I gritted my teeth together.

"Fine, come in" I spat. Mey-rin timidly walked in, hands clasped behind her back.

"Sebastian said that you had a bit of an accident" I stomped my foot.

"Damn that butler!" Mey-rin gave me a confused glance, which I returned with a glare "I am going to breakfast. Tell anyone of this and I will be sure of your punishment".

I stalked out of the room my eyes on the ground. Why did Sebastian do this to me? Why did he make me feel this way? My thoughts turned to his beauty. The soft curve of his smile, the glitter of his red eyes, the tinge of pink that remained on his gorgeous cheeks. I sighed, my hand ghosting over my eye patch. The contract that binds us. That was the only reason he was here, so that one day he could consume my soul. I briefly thought that if when he does devour my soul if he shall see the feelings that I hold so deeply for him?

I was so deep in thought that I nearly walked past the study. I stood at the door for a moment, collecting myself before pushing the heavy door open. Behind it sat Sebastian, perched on the edge of my desk, arms folded. A cheeky grin emerged as I stumbled in.

"Master" he greeted, pulling out my chair for me. I mumbled a meek response, shuffling through the papers on my desk.

"For breakfast today we have Belgium pastry with jam and butter, fresh strawberries and cream and earl grey tea" he placed the delicious meal down in front of me, bending down across my chest. My cheeks flushed, causing Sebastian to laugh.

"You've got the sweetest blush" he stroked his finger over the soft flesh. I shuddered. I expected him to pull away, but nevertheless his hand remained in place on my face.

I finally looked him in the eye, my knees going week. He was as beautiful as he was forbidden. Sebastian wet is lips, and picked up a strawberry, dunking it in the cream. He went to feed it to me, but I pushed his hand away.

"I can f-feed myself Sebastian" I whispered.

"Yes but if I couldn't perform the simple task of feeding you breakfast what kind of butler would I be?" a small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth.

I was about to protest more, when I was cut off by the strawberry basically being forced into my mouth. It was delicious; the sweetness of the strawberry filled my pallet. Without thinking I reached for one of the sweet fruits, dipping in in the cream and put it to Sebastian's lips. For a moment he seemed surprised, but he quickly opened his mouth accepting the treat.

"You didn't have to do that my lord"

"Yes but if I could perform the simple task of feeding you breakfast what kind of master would I be?" I replied, copying his mannerisms.

Sebastian carefully lifted me off my chair, he the proceeded to sit down in my spot and placed me on his lap. I tensed; being this close to him was dangerous. I could end up doing something stupid, but I stayed where I was.

Sebastian took off his gloves putting them on the desk. He then put his finger in the cream, putting a cream spot on my nose. I wrinkled nose, blushing.

"Oh dear my lord, I seemed to have made a bit of a mess… I suppose as my duty as your butler I should clean it up" Sebastian leaned towards me, his breath hot on my face. He carefully licked the cream of my nose. My stomach sloshed, the butterflies attempting to claw their way up my throat.

Then I dipped my finger in the cream, whispering to Sebastian.

"Oh dear my butler, I seemed to have made a bit of a mess… I suppose as your duty as my butler you should clean it up" Sebastian chuckled, surprised by my boldness. He took my hand and began to lick my finger, and then he nibbled on the tip. The feeling was… nice. I made a small gasp, this caused Sebastian to chuckle.

Sebastian wiped a splotch of cream just on the corner of my mouth. The feeling of his fingers on my lips, even if it was ever so brief, was ecstasy.

"Ha! The messes we make my lord! Think this one might be a tad harder to clean up, do think not?"

"Hmm yes, I think this mess might take some special kind of cleaning"

"Like this maybe" Sebastian said before softly pressing his lips to mine. My heart skipped a beat; a warm feeling filled me, threating to burst out.

I wrapped my arms around Sebastian's neck, deepening the kiss. Sebastian nibbled on my bottom lip, begging for entrances. I gladly opened my mouth, tasting Sebastian. He tasted amazingly sweet. Like confectionary just out of the shop.

Without realizing I moaned. I felt Sebastian smile against my lips. I pulled away staring at my lap, embarrassed.

"What is wrong my Ciel?" 'My Ciel' those two simple words made my heart sing.

"Your Ciel?"

"Well of course master. I. Want. You" with that Sebastian gave my neck a long lick. He untied my bow and unbuttoned my shirt, leaving my pale chest exposed.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Always my young lord" I took to taking off Sebastian's tailcoat and waistcoat, untying his tie and unbuttoning his white shirt.

I ran my hand over his chest and flat stomach. I leant forward, swinging my leg around his waist. Curious I gave each nipple a tiny cat lick. Sebastian shuddered in pleasure, his eyes closed. I smiled and sucked on his neck, leaving an angry red love bite. Sebastian cried out.

"Ahh master!"

"Did you enjoy that my Sebastian?" he nodded, encircling my waist with his thin arms.

Sebastian snatched my lips in his. Gripping me to him, tight. Without thinking I ground my hips against his.

"Ha-ha so full of hormones my dear Ciel" I rolled my eyes at him and kissed down his chest. This time he ground back, making delicious friction between us. I moaned, wanting more. I clawed my fingernails down his back, making him ache towards me.

Suddenly an abrupt knock in the door made us pull away.

"Who is it?" I called out, panting.

"It's Mey-rin! You have an appointment in ten minutes sir!"

"The young master shall be right out, Mey-rin!" Sebastian called to her.

I pouted, like a child who had their favourite toy taken from them. This made Sebastian laugh.

"My lord, you have clients waiting" Sebastian said dressing himself before dressing Ciel.

"This will be finished later, my Sebastian" I ordered forcefully.

"Undoubtedly" Sebastian smirked, stealing a kiss before leading Ciel to the door.

Mey-rin was waiting on the other side of the door, clumsy as ever. Ciel waltzed down the hall and to the drawing room.

"Is that a love bite, Sebastian?" Mey-rin asked. Instinctively Sebastian's hand went to his neck, blushing.

"Ha so it is" He replied nervously.

"Oh you and all those girl Sebastian! You've got them bowing at your feet, you do" she remarked, before trotting down the hallway.

"Yes…something like that" Sebastian said to no one, smirking.


End file.
